Sleeping Beauty-Warped Fairy Tail Tales
by DragonOres-DragonHeart
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is the princess of Fiore, ruled by King Jude and Queen Layla. This is her story, twisted a bit, ok twisted a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond: OOhh this is exciting! This is going to be our new series!**

 **Gold: Yup! It's called "Fairy tails tales"**

 **Emmy: It's wArPeD oUt Of PrOpOrTiOnS!**

 **Ruby: Disclaimers**

 **Diamond: Right, disclaimer, we don't own the stories these warped fairy tail tales are based on, and we don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 ***Spins to shrine for Mashima God***

 **Gold: Let's begin**

The Princess who slept a lot and somehow got kidnapped by a dragon or something and then was attempted to be rescued by a prince who failed to rescue her.

-Time Skip-Backstory-

Once upon a time, in the Heartfillia palace, King Jude and Princess Layla were holding a celebration to honor the birth of their daughter. Their fairies began presenting their gifts to the lovely princess, the first Yuri, giving beauty, the second Precht, grace, and the third Warrod giving her the gift of magic. However, there fun was short-lived when the evil fairy, Mirajane **(Diamond: For the record, we have NOTHING AGAINST MIRAJANE she's just the one people think is most evil according to a poll…)** burst in on her demon wings of flame.

"Young princess, dear princess, how beautiful. For your deeds King, this maiden will be cursed to die on her 18th birthday if pricked by a...a… a dragon's claw! That'd be good for taking out those damn dragons who always disobey me" "Ah, wait uhm, maybe that's to deep, how about sleep for eternity, that seems better" The demon fairy stated, fretting over her choices. "*AHEM* yada yada, deeds, cursed to sleep for eternity on her 18th birthday! Hm, maybe that's not deep enough, oh well!"

As the evil left, the third fairy, Mavis, still had her present to give, instead of giving the ability of endurance, as the princess was fated to sleep often, she took a bit of her stamina and instead turned it into the gift of softening the curse to make it so the curse can be lifted if her true love kisses her.

Afterward, the King ordered all dragons to be exterminated, and for the fairies to take care of the princess, Princess Lucy. However, the fairy was really lazy, and didn't want to take care of the princess herself, and left her in the care of the secret village the fairies created, called Fairy Tail.

-5 years after Lucy was dropped off-Lucy is 5-

"Grandpa Makarov! Look!" came little shrieks of delight!

"What is it brats" the old man replied.

"We found wild strawberries!" little Erza stated, looking very excited, "We can make strawberry cake!"

"Mmm, very good, take them to Alzack and Bisca's house now, brats" murmured Makarov. **(Diamond: Alzack and Bisca are like, 14 in this time, hey I'm thinking of the time skip here!)**

"Yes Master" came a half a dozen little voices, rushing to get over to the couples house to have a cake baked.

"Oh, and Cana, your father will be returning very soon, gather the family in the main hall to celebrate."

"Yes Master…" came a little (not drunk) Cana's reply, sipping her apple juice also made by Bisca.

~Meanwhile~ (same year)

"Come on Natsu!" came Gajeel's **(Diamond: He's 8, 3 years older than Natsu)** small but ruff voice, "We need to get to the nest, the Flame dragons in the west territories have been anihalated... unfortunately Uncle Atlas Flame is in bad shape"

"Uncle?!" little Natsu said, shocked with the color draining from his face. "It can't be", so many dragons have been exterminated after Mirajane, the demon fairy proclaimed her curse on the princess. It's entirely the princess's fault the Elites were after them, and that his uncle may die.

The Elites are a band of dragon hunters with special dragon-repelling equipment and training.

-10 years after Lucy was dropped off-Lucy is 10-

"Droy, Jet, hurry up!" said a kid Levy, rushing to get to the main hall, where they would have a celebration for the birth of Alzack and Bisca's child, Asuka. "We need to hurry; the others are probably already there!" Levy shouted.

~Meanwhile~

Natsu was carried up to the king's nest, the one belonging to his father, Igneel, who secretly disguised as the new royal advisor 3 years ago. As far as the king knows, Igneel was just a dragon whisper, an important asset to the kingdom, as he could tell what their plans could be. As the prince, it was his responsibility to stand with him as he made an announcement.

"The king has issued an order. Find the princess. Then the slaughter of our fellow kin will cease."

-Current times-Lucy is 17-

"Lucy, let's go, Master is waiting for us" Erza said, "it's almost time for the meeting". "Alright, I'm coming, this formal wear dress is hard to get on, do the outsider's really wear this?" came a reply, "Why do we need to wear these outsider's dresses?". To this Erza replied, "Let's just hurry, the sooner we go the sooner it ends and we can take these things off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond: Thank god that emoji texts thing Dragon assigned us is over.**

 **Gold: Ah, we're sorry for the delayed stuff, it's been difficult.**

 **Emmy: Sickness got us AHHHHGHHH ITS COMING BACK *Runs**

 **Ruby: grrr *has on a mask that has illness written on it chasing Emmy around with a knife***

 **Diamond: I'm sure they're fine, let's just start the story.**

 **Gold: MMmmkay than, disclaimer is that we do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 ***spin to hay statue of Hiro Mashima Natsu accidently set on fire***

"Ugh, I hate these stupid outsiders dresses" Lucy complained, "I mean, they are really pretty, but they are so hard to get into" she said to Levy and Erza. "Well, they're pretty, and look" Levy proclaimed as she twirled, "They flutter! See". Erza replied back to her friends, "Master has ordered us to dress in these, and it is probably for our greater good, so stick with it and besides they look good" being very pleased with herself for getting the complicated dress on and pleased with the dress, as she loved clothes.

When they arrived at the main hall, or the "guild hall" as they liked to call it, everyone else was already there looking very well-dressed. Like always, Jet and Droy rushed right over to Levy's side complimenting her pale orange dress that crossed at the back with orange slightly puffed sleeves carrying her away. Erza rushed over to the table which held strawberry cake and other assortment of desserts, a greater happiness then her new purple wrap over with pink frills, red flowers, multiple magenta strings, and a matching hair accessory.

Lucy was left all alone as her friends deserted her, so she just wandered around talking to her guild mates in her pink dress with navy strings and decoration, with a salmon hair scrunchie decorated with pearl rhinestones.

~Meanwhile~

"Natsu, we have found the princess, at last" Igneel said to his son. Natsu was shocked, a state of relief, happiness, and emotions mixed in, it was the missing princess's birthday and if the princess was found then the dragon's would be safe and the Elite's called off. The other's wouldn't have to suffer the same pain he did, losing Flame Atlas and the others, the hatchlings would be safe including Wendy, his precious little sister. **(Diamond: Yeeah, well uh, we made Grandine the queen because why not)**

Without thinking of things like where she was, and what to do now, Natsu promptly stated, "LET'S HAVE A CELEBRATION POPS!" to his father giving him bright shiny puppy eyes then dancing arnound, as his father sweat dropped. "Uhm, Natsu… Aren't you going to ask what we are going to do now that we have located her?" Igneel said, trying to calm his son down a bit. Natsu stopped, "Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that, what do we do now. Soooo, what do we do now Pops? Oh, I want to go escort the princess." Igneel then replied, "Gajeel, and Laxus have already been sent to pick up the princess-" "WAIT A MINUTE WHY THOSE TWO I'M AS STRONG AS BOTH OF THEM TOGETHER!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Ahem, she will stay here for a few weeks and then she will be handed over to the king before her birthday, oh and she will be bringing a friend to aid her as well" Igneel said to his son. However, he didn't say to Natsu is that the evil fairy Mirajane was going to be activating the curse, whether the dragons touched her or not, well maybe the fairy didn't decide what she was going to do so he wasn't so sure, he just knew he better de-activate the curse in that week.

~Meanwhile~

"AHEM, listen up brats" Makarov said, "Today we're bidding goodbye to one of our precious guild mates, but don't worry it's just for a few weeks so that we all don't die". As everyone murmured, the old master continued on, "This guild mate is Lucy Heartfillia, and I will tell you the reason. It because a great force, the dragons, has found the location of the village in one of their searches and their goal is to find a missing princess." As the confusion slowly cleared up with the realization Makarov then stated, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you brats, Lucy is a missing princess who was cursed, yada yada, I don't know all the details," ignoring the surprised shouts of the guild.

Lucy's POV-

Wait a minute, what the heck?! Is this some joke? I can't be a missing princess, can I? Also, what about the curse thing? Agh, I can't take this, the Master hasn't explain anything. Especially about me going away for a few weeks, what's that about? The dragons as well, I thought they were only myths!

Nobody's POV

Makarov then continued, "Oh yeah, Lucy you have to go and prepare 5 things you want to bring and come back here to our guests from the dragon's group, they will escort you. Oh and someone can come along, so uh Levy go along". He then gestured to the two huge, muscular men who came out from behind the curtains, one with a stern expression with a scar, and the other covered in metal and grinning, eying Levy.

After the chaos was over, and Lucy had said her goodbyes **(Gold: Well Soorrryyy I suck at this type of stuff)** the dragon representatives and the selected girls went to the dragon's nest where they would be residing for a few weeks.

 **Diamond: We're going to end it here, the ores have been kinda sick so that's why their haven't been many updates.**

 **Gold: We know this is really short, but please bear with it.**

 **Emmy: BAACON! *throws bacon bowl full of bacon bits up in the air***

 **Ruby: *tosses sharpened bacon short staffs in the air to***

 **Diamond: Ok, we better stop it here *stuff lands* ow… ok that didn't work out**

 **Gold: *stuff lands on her, becomes enraged* IM GOING TO KILL YOU EMMY THE BACON GREASE IS DISGUSTING! *goes to kill Emmy***

 **Emmy: heh heh, *runs away***

 **Gold: *still enraged, chases after Emmy***

 **Diamond: Ok, well we're ending it here, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond: We're back with this new chapter.**

 **Gold: Yep, some things are happening in this chapter.**

 **Emmy: *playing with a dragon hatchling chibi* Chu~ Ish sho cute!**

 **Ruby: *inspecting claws of the dragon* these will make a fine weapon.**

 **Diamond: Ok, let's get to it then…**

Nobody's POV

The girls and the dragons traveled through the secret passage to the dragon's nest. As this was a secret passage, the girls were blindfolded as they rode the carriage, but were allowed to hold hands the entire way, for more comfort then safety.

Upon their arrival to the nest, the blindfold was removed, showing the girls the nest's main hall. It was surprisingly normal, even a bit human-like with large granite floor and walls, with a high roof and stairs leading to who knows where.

Lucy's POV

Owowow, the carriage ride was so uncomfortable… Hmm, this place is actually civilized; I expected it to be an actual nest with a bunch of the winged lizards around. Well, I guess maybe they wander around in there human forms, with the two who are escorting us, but they must be huge beast-men as well based on these two.

Whoa, what was that? There was a blurry of wind on the ledge the between where the stairs lead to, it left some smoke. Ah, Levy, where did she go? She was right next to me on the carriage ride, but we let go once we came inside and had the blindfolds removed. One of the dragon men are chatting to her, they look threatening, don't worry Levy, I'll protect you!

I went over and grabbed Levy's hand, as she bickered with the dragon man in iron and gray, dragging her over a few steps away. The man stood up straight and glared at me after giving a grin to Levy, I gave him a glare back, just as good as his.

There's another dragon man on the ledge again, being hidden by the banister...

He's not hiding very well… I can see his spiky pink hair peeking out, and a bit of a white scarf.

Levy's POV

What's with that guy, the dragon one covered in metal? He told me his name was Gajeel, and I absolutely hate him! He called me short! I'm thankful for Lu-chan saving me from arguing some more with that bastard, it's completely useless.

What is Lu-chan looking at? It's something on top of the stairs; oh it's another dragon person. He appears to be around me and Lu's age, and has… pink hair? Hmm, there are many different hair colors back in the village, but this is the first time I saw a pink one… Maybe it's a dragon thing.

Natsu's POV

Alright, that first attempt was a failure, I'll admit that. I went really fast though; it left behind a huge cloud! I mean, how could I not rush over as soon as Igneel told me the princess we've been looking for had arrived.

Ok, I should be able to crawl over and hide behind the stair banisters. Yosh! Success, I'm perfectly hidden, like a ninja, HWA!

Oh hey, there are two of them. Which one's the princess… I've never seen a picture of her, but I'm going to guess the one Gajeel's talking to. Gajeel's such a suck up, that bastard would probably flirt with the princess to get some sort of advantage over me! DAMN IT I SHOULD HAVE ESCORTED THE PRINCESS!

Hey, but the princess is really short, and the other one is blond, just like the queen. I think the human queen was blond, maybe… The princess also seems really flat, so I don't know if she's really almost 18.

Ok, let's see. The other one is tall and looks strong, so maybe she's a bodyguard? There has to be someone who guarded that village, but if they were hidden, nah, they must have been attacked at least once in their life.

Oh, Igneel is coming here, I must retreat!

Nobody's POV

Igneel went down to the main hall to greet the princess and her friend, just missing Natsu who ran to the kitchen all the way to the other end of the nest, so he'd have a backstory. "Hello there, Princess Lucy, Lady Levy, we welcome you to our nest" Igneel greeted the girls as he bowed. The girls bowed back, "Hello. You must be the king" Lucy replied promptly. Igneel then responded, "That I am, I am King Igneel, fourth king of the dragons. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Then, Wendy knew it was now or till dinner that she could enter and introduce herself, but she was shy, so she just waited by the entrance of the stairs, hiding.

Wendy's POV

Wow, the princess is really pretty. Oh, here comes Mama, coming down to meet them. "Mama" I said, looking up at her as she patted my head, gesturing that I should be quiet, before she went down the stairs to greet the guests.

Papa **(Diamond: That's what she calls Igneel)** said, "And this is the fourth Queen, Grandine of the dragons, my wife" helping Mama down from the stairs, and after she curtseyed. The princess and the lady bowed to Mama, and Mama smiled at them.

Nobody's POV

Grandine said, "Have you introduced yourselves" to Gajeel and Laxus. "No, my lady" they both said, then addressed the two girls, "My name is Laxus" the blonde with a scar on his face said, "My name is Gajeel, gihi" said the one clad in iron, gray, and black.

Igneel called down a pale blond dragon man he said was Sting, and a black haired one with red eyes he said was Rogue. "This is Sting, he will be addressing Lucy to her room, and Rogue will take Levy to her room" Igneel said, as the two boys bowed, "do not worry, the rooms are connected" he further noted, seeing the brief looks of surprise/shock/caution.

-Time Skip-When the ladies had been taken to her rooms-

Nobody's POV

"I shall be taking my leave" Rogue spoke, after he showed Levy to her room. At the same time, in the room next to Levy's, Sting pronounced, "Well then, princess, I will be taking my leave here" in a slightly joking manner to Lucy. There 5 belongings were already in a small box in the fairy tail females rooms as well as some clothes and a bowl of fruit. The rooms were decorated with a comfy twin sized bed, a dresser on one side with a mirror and desk, on the other was a door leading to the others rooms and a door leading to their own bathroom and on the final a door leading back to the hallway.

Rogue and Sting met outside the rooms, and walked away chatting "The poor girl, does she know her parents are dead? She also has to marry Prince Dan to get some sort of alliance or something and that creep is like a stalker that doesn't know where she is but knows everything about her."

Lucy's POV

Well, this room isn't as bad as I thought it was. I guess I'd better unpack my things, and put away the clothing prepared. In the small box there was my special book, "the key of the starry heavens", which I put on the dresser on the lower right corner of the mirror. It's a special book that I had all my life, so maybe my parents gave it to me.

One of my items was a key ring **(Gold: The keys themselves were not counted as items)** with keys I made for my imaginary friends, guardians in a way, that I could call on. There was also a whip that Erza had taught me how to use; I brought it along to remember my village and to protect myself in case the dragons tried something. Those shifty, shady dragons… I don't want to trust them.

The other items I brought with me were my special reading glasses that Mister Gildarts brought back, who said they were Gale force reading glasses and a picture of me and the entire village, both items were mainly a reminder of the village.

Huh? There's another dragon person, but he's lying on my bed. AH! He's the one who was hiding behind the banister in the main hall, what is he doing here?

~Meanwhile-After Rogue left Levy~

Levy's POV

I guess I'll go visit Lu-chan after I unpack my things… I really don't know what I'm doing here, but I should support Lu-chan throughout this entire mess.

I brought my pair of Gale force reading glasses, a yellow checkered headband, a tower stacking game she used to play when she was little, a photo album of the village throughout a span of 10 years, and a pencil Mister Gildarts said wrote words mid-air and made them into material.

These things can help us, and I'm sure Lucy brought something that could attack, and the pencil can create material that can protect us!

Right, I better get back to unpacking.

~Meanwhile-Back to Lucy~

Nobody's POV

She poked the pink haired dragon man lying on her bed. He moved, and turned around to face her, mumbling something about chicken in his sleep and Lucy poked him again, this time with more power. The pink dragon man woke up, and stretched, saying "Oh hey there, you were the princess's guard right?" sleepily.

Lucy's POV

What the heck, I'm not the princess's guard, I should kick this bastard. "LUCY KICK" I said, deciding to kick him, and he smacked the wall with a huge crash, while I told him off saying that "I'm not a guard you useless dragon" completely waking him up and having him saying "Owww, are you sure?"

Ugh, I knew not to trust dragons, but I wasn't prepared for this…

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, but he responded with, "Oh me? I'm a simple nobody you can just ignore me. You probably will see me a few times though, so maybe I should tell you my name. YOSH! My name is Natsu, and you are?" This idiot, I sighed and said "I'm Lucy" then shook his hand as he said, "Nice to meet ya Luigi" which mad me even madder, so I did what a normal person would do.

I Lucy-kicked him. Again.

"MY NAME IS LUCY" I shouted, prompting him to say, "Ok then! Nice to meet you Luce! Are you suure you're not a guard?"

Tch! I really hate this person.

 **Diamond: We're ending it here.**

 **Gold: We did good!**

 **Emmy: The Ickanbul are attacking! HWA! *claps hands and puts them on a circle with circles and triangles inside it***

 **Ruby: Die Amsterian! *Jumps over circle***

 **Diamond: I have no idea what they're doing, but yeah, we're ending it here remember to review, follow, favorite, etc.**

 **Gold: See you soon!**


End file.
